Component list (Mugen Souls Z)
This page list of all components of Mugen Souls Z. These items can be used to create items but must be sold at the shop in order buy them. It is suggested to turn Autosell Components on. #Component requirements for G-Parts, #Component reqruirements for weapons. #Component requirements for armor . Using the bestiary to find component drops Most of the components can be looked up in the game's bestiary. There are 5 variants (or rankings) to each monster, all of which can be found in the Mugen Field. The higher ranking the monster's pallete swap, the stronger the equipment it's component can make. The ingame's bestiary does not list all components, drops from bosses are not found. Component that comes from a boss are often used to make the strongest equipment in the game or something important. Component list pages Instead of having every component drop listed on one page, they are now seperated by location to prevent slowdowns for viewing a table with 2000 rows and images. *Normal bestiary component list **The most basic enemies of the bestiary list, only contains 131 compenents for the weakest items of the game. Since the enemies are visible on the screen, it makes it easy to hunt for components to make weapons to complete the story or to make weaker equipments that matter good matter easily. Enemy locations and what they dropped can be looked up in the bestiary. **Enemies found in the 12 Worlds only go up to the 3rd rank (pallete swap) of a monster type. **Unlike the rest of the areas in the game, Item Captivating will also give the enemy components. Their counterparts in the Mugen Field and Special Worlds give random items instead. *Mugen Field bestiary component list **The Mugen Field bestiary contains 285/322 (88%) of the components that can be found in the game and it also includes enemies that can be found in the 12 Worlds. All 5 rankings of a monster type can be found here. Bet ranges, routes and floors they are found in are not listed on the ingame bestiary but this list should have them listed. **Nearly every item that requires components will require something from the Mugen Field. *Unlisted Mugen Field boss component list **Peon bosses who drop Ores, Ingots and Mithril can only appear in the Mugen Field on certain floors. **The list also has components that drop from Slumbering Bosses, Rest Stop Bosses and Floor 100 bosses which all have components used for making some of the strongest equipment in the game. **Autosell Components becomes a problem when a Planet Spot asks for Silver Ingots on "World of Awakening" (post game). *Special World component list **One of the special worlds called the Mugen World Redux drop 5 unique boss components which are the Bath Banana, Spirit, Galactica Mask, Sun Key and Moon Mirror. **Most of minions of the bosses in the special worlds are the highest ranked monsters which are used to make the best equipment. It also contains all variants of rare enemies such as Baby Bug and Light Bulb Angel that drop their components. See also Category:Mugen Souls Z